A movie interview
by BlackAphrodite
Summary: Jared leto and my oc talking about a movie.


" _Look I'm sorry about what I did why can't we just go back to what it was ?"Zachary cupped Mona's face. "Fuck you !''Mona spit in Zachary's face and slapped him to the floor "You do not get to say where everything gets better ! You cheated on me did you know how that affected me as a woman !"Mona yelled at him he got up off the floor and wiped the spit from his face and walked towards her "I'm done with this, told you I was fucking sorry and you spit in my face fuck you!" Zachary turned around grabbed his jacket from the coat rack violently it almost fell and slammed the door behind him and Mona was left on the floor crying._

"This was a clip from 'infidelity' coming in 2017, Nicole what is the greatest part about this film ?"the interviewer asked "Well the greatest part about it would be working with Jared we have amazing chemistry. Also the part when you are getting into detail with the characters emotions when she says how his cheating affected her and you have to go out of your way to get into that state where you feel so betrayed and your scaring yourself on how you are portraying Mona but then your fascinated by the way you are doing it so well." Nicole replied the audience began to clap

"Yes it was a great portrayal, Jared can you tell us what is in store for these 2 main characters ?"the interviewer asked and the audience clapping died down "Well.. what's in store for these characters would be a lot of hardships for this couple because they love each other so deeply but things get into their way and just happen to ruin it. At some point a person has had enough with so much stuff going on in their life and they just don't know how to handle certain situations." Jared told her and Nicole nodded

"Can you relate to these characters in some situations in your life ?"she asked "I can relate to this situation, because my ex boyfriend cheated on me once and all I did was cry for a moment and became depressed. Then you start to loose your self esteem and think you aren't good enough well for me it was like that. But at least he told me you know ? Some people might end up killing the guy and that isn't me of course I would fuck up your clothes and other things for a minute but I'm not one of those girls of course it would be hard to move on but then as a black woman who worked for everything in your life you can't let that petty shit stop you. that's why I love playing this woman because you can feel the raw pain struggling in your relationship and every day life." Nicole began to smile and Jared clapped with the audience and one lady yelled out "Preach !" and Nicole laughed

"And you Jared ?"she asked "I can relate to Zachary because sometimes he doesn't choose his words right in the heat of the moment and you can't control what you say and yes I have been unfaithful in some relationships with some brief girlfriends that I never mentioned before but sometimes people like to blame the cheater but society fails to recognize both sides of the story and never knows what happens in doors. No one is perfect and I felt guilty for what I did and I apologized at the end of the day you make mistakes and you have to learn from it and begin to trust again." Jared admitted "Some people would just block you and never be heard from but if you love this person so much you would fight for this relationship and this is what you can see in infidelity." Nicole chimed in, the audience began to clap and then it died down

"That is a great point ! Which part was sex scene difficult to film from the clips ?"she asked them both "All the sex scenes." They said the same time and the both giggled "why is that ..?"she asked smiling "Well from other clips I have a top less scene and A full naked one and its so weird being naked on set. Nicole blushed "Roll the clip !"she yelled and Nicole blushed burying her face into her hands and Jared looked down smiling

" _ohh fuck what are you doing ?"lifting her head up in pure ecstasy and Zachary pushed her down while going back under the covers and she moaned while her eyes went back "ohh Zach keep going oh shittttt."she breathed out as her boobs began to jiggle a bit and the phone rang "Shit !" Mona cursed "I have to get it."she pushed Zachary off of her and answered the phone from the night stand and Zachary sucked his teeth_

The audience began to clap and Nicole began to pull Jared's hands from his face "Was it awkward being naked with each other ?"she asked "well in this clip yeah ! It was so weird for me being in front of Jared but then I was like ayeee."Nicole joked and he laughed and the audience too. "well for me I was awkward too but then I messed up my lines on purpose to do it again in another scene." Jared admitted and Nicole punched his arm "I hate youu."Nicole giggled and Jared rubbed his arm "Ow."Jared said sarcastically. "what was it like on one of the kissing scene of this film ?"she asked "Well.. I was so nervous because it was my first time kissing Jared I'm like holyyyy cow and then when the kiss scene happened I'm like am I breathing to much ? And his tongue is all in my mouth so I'm like am I doing this right like how it's supposed to be in the script ?"Nicole giggled and Jared smiled at her "it was easy for me on this scene but when she bit my lip that was not on script." Jared smiled "She took over me."Nicole laughed "that is all folks ! Watch infidelity in 2017 January 2nd!"she told the audience


End file.
